Beautiful Music
by NURSE J0Y
Summary: Saya X Haji one shot. A re-imagining of the events in Episode 1 where Saya first meets Haji as he is performing on the street.


_I am but your humble servant, my Queen…_

Haji sits before the crowd of onlookers, playing his song. A bitter sweet symphony of love and longing. A song which is never meant for such a sordid crowd, but for _her_. For _them. _

The notes hang in the air like the sweet scent of Spring. Like cherry blossoms floating delicately in the breeze. Like songbirds calling out for their mates to roost. The harmonious melody mingles with the cacophony of the street, beckoning for its muse. Hoping she will respond.

Like a magnetism of blood, they are drawn to one another. Her scent invades his senses, and he can feel her near. The crowd seems to melt away as he closes his eyes and basks in her warm aura. Breathing her in and living off the strange euphoria he gets when he knows his Queen is happy. Goosebumps wash across his pale skin and he smiles softly, knowing she is smiling too. The melody changes pace.

He can feel her eyes on him as he presses the cello closer to his body, feeling the warmth of its wooden frame radiate through his clothes under the mid-day sun. His legs frame its hallow body as he caresses his wooden maiden. Long and nimble fingers working up her neck, fingering the right chords and making her moan a low and sultry tune. His head lolls to the side, swaying softly to the satisfied song she sings.

His eyes open slowly into lazy slits to catch a glimpse of his Queen from across the way. Their eyes lock and she smiles shyly. A tint of rouge washes over her porcelain cheeks before averting her eyes and swaying to his song. She raises a dainty hand to her mouth and twists the little white stick protruding from her soft pink lips. A glossy red lollipop slides in and out of her mouth with little wet pops, staining her lips with its sugary leavings.

A tight knot forms in the pit of Haji's stomach as he watches her enjoyment. Memories of galas and banquets at the Zoo come crashing into his mind like a tidal wave. Memories of sneaking into the kitchen cupboards late at night with his best friend to confiscate leftover tarts. Of sticky fingers in jelly jars and picnics by the lake. His heart clenches tightly, yearning for those days once more.

He watches as her soft, voluptuous lips continue to suck on the sugary confection and his breath hitches. Animalistic instinct kicks in and a prickly sensation forms just underneath his skin, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He swallows down the lump forming in the back of his throat as his mind begins to wander. What he wouldn't give to swipe his tongue across those sweet lips. To suck the sugar from her tongue. Or worse yet, to be the object of her oral fixation. He squeezes his eyes shut and steels his composure as his inner gentleman reminds him of his place. But even behind closed eyes, he can still sense her. See her swaying to his song. Beckoning him with her blood. Clouding his mind with her pheromone like aroma.

He leans further into his wooden maiden's embrace, thrusting his bow harder into her, making the instrument sing his name. He can feel the tune buzz through his flesh, vibrating through the instrument's wooden body and into his loins.

Faster and faster the melody swirls. The onlookers clap and cheer, throwing coins into the open case as his Queen's blood pumps vivaciously within his veins. Pulsing thunderously within his ears. Her heartbeat being the only thing he can hear. Harder he thrusts. Faster and faster and…

_*TWANG!*_

Haji's eyes snap open, quickly thrusting him back into reality. He scans his cello's neck to find a snarling mess of broken strings. The crowd moves on and he sighs. Not quite the finale he was looking for. He lifts his eyes to find his Queen walking towards him. Ashamed, he turns his gaze away.

The girl leans forward and drops a bill in the open case. She smiles brightly and his heart flutters once more. "Thank you for the song, sir." She says softly before turning and walking away. Her voice as sweet and angelic as cherubs on the breeze. "You make beautiful music!"

Haji smiles softly as he watches her walk away. Taking in the final remnants of her intoxicating scent before packing his spent instrument back into its case and setting off.

_Yes, Saya. What beautiful music we make…_


End file.
